Ninja Nighmare
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: I still here it "One Two Freddy's coming for you" OC P.O.V:OC/OC. Warnig Chareter death
1. Chapter 1

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts/ Little girls**_

**Action words/ Kyuubi words**

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninja Nightmare

Prologue

_One two He's coming for you_

"Congratulations sir all of your paper are in order. Welcome to Konohona"

_Three Four Better lock you door_

" Hi there I'm Shikamaru you must be the new exange worker from the United States"

_Five six grab your crucifix_

" Sorry to ask but what are you doing here sir it is protocol after Orochimaru attacked us"

_Seven Eight gona stay up late_

I responded " I'm trying to win a battle of wits with someone. And find a cure for my Night Terrors"

_Nine Ten Never Sleep again_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal talk

_Thoughts/ Little girls_

**Action words/ Kyuubi words**

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

My name is….

Who am I? My true name isn't important but if you must know my personality then you will get a hell of a story.

I used to be a normal sixteen year old. I went to school. I used to think that women were my play things. I even dreamt big dreams. Okay I had ADHD and Bipolar disorder but I didn't think that mattered. That was until the day I went to Springwood, Ohio. That's when everything changed.

I still hear it _One two Freddy's coming for you…."_

That bastard always taunted me said that we were gonna do big things together. I tried everything Caffeine pills, Hypnocil, you name it I tried it he some how kept coming back. Every day since then when I got close to some one people died he killed them. The police in my city suspected me.

I ran and kept running until I heard rumors of a village that specializes in ninjas was hidden somewhere. If I can find this village maybe I can just make him go away.

After I met this Shikamaru guy at the gate he said that I would be watched by some kind of super ninja.

I went to sleep and for the first time in a long time a had a nice time.

Or so I thought

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note

1. In case you don't get it It's about some dud who has Freddy Kruger after him and he ran to Konohana to escape him

2. Don't worry he will meet more Naruto guys soon for now enjoy what you got.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts/ Little girls**_

**Action words/ Kyuubi words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The first nightmare

_One Two Freddy's coming for you_

_Three four better lock your door_

_Five six grab a crucifix _

_Seven Eight gonna stay up late_

_Nine Ten Never sleep again_

I couldn't believe it I ran as fast as I could to every corner of the earth why is he following me!

What the hell is this guy

Come to Freddy.

I can't believe what I'm seeing he is right in front of me. What does this son of a bitch want with me!

You didn't forget about me did you?

"Why do you keep doing this to me! What did I ever do to you!"

Like I told you before we are in this together. It's simple really you keep telling people about me and I keep you alive and under control dog boy!

To say the least I was confused "What are you talking about? I'm no monster I'm not you!"

**(Laughs Evilly)**That's were your wrong Ulvon . You've got something I want but can't have in fact look at the moon tonight dog breath.

I looked at the dream moon it was full no big deal to me but then I saw my arm was getting all furry. My head was hurting me I couldn't breathe but then all of a sudden I saw Freddy snap his fingers I was normal again. "How did you."

Congratulations poochey you're a werewolf

I fell to the ground in tears all my life and I never knew why isn't he using me " One question Freddy why haven't you killed me yet"

Like I said we are in this together here's my deal mutt You tell people all about your dreams and I keep you in line I get the satisfaction of murder and you don't become a tick commercial.

"I have no option to say no huh?"

Not from where I'm standing Wolfey. Now be a good dog and speak.

I woke up to see Shikamaru was by my bedside and he was with four guys with masks looking at me like I was crazy.

" Shikamaru what's going on?"

Shikamaru told me this " Your arm hair changed into fur for a brief second and you where screaming something about a Freddy character. What are you?"

"Freddy's no one just a man in my dreams. As for the fur" I couldn't say I was a monster they would have murdered me right there " I don't know quite frankly. Can you just let me sleep please?"

Shikamaru shook his head "Sorry but you have to be examined soon you're acting way to suspicious to just be an exchange worker from America, but I will give you a break and let you get examined in the morning till then get some good sleep."

As Shikamaru was making his leave he asked me a question while I felt someone was watching me "What is your name again it smudged after Ul…."

" My true name is Ulvon W. Lonc"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note

1. Kind of tame issue as terms of cursing but not on exposition

2. Next issue involves Freddy's origin and first victim


	4. Chapter 4

Normal talk

_Thoughts/ Little girls_

**Action words/ Kyuubi words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Come to Freddy: First Victim

I woke up the next day and I headed toward the place Shikamaru wanted me to go. I entered the building and I see a blond teenager with an orange jumpsuit, a girl with pink hair two people with no pupils in their eyes one male and one obviously shy and female. _"What's going on? I thought it was just going to be Shikamaru asking me questions"_

" Hi Shikamaru…ummm what's with the people? Did I do something wrong?"

"No but I want to know about this Freddy guy"

I probably looked shocked because I didn't think that I would have to tell him about Freddy this soon

"I'll tell you just not now.."

" Tell me now" I saw my own shadow crawl up my chest going towards my throat "Or else!"

"No! I'm protecting you he is just apart of my pattern nightmares nothing more"

The girl piped in " He's lying there's something he's not telling us"

" I'm not lying! I just ,I, don't know what to do"

You can start by passing a little message for me

I should have known it was just a dream. He flicked his fingers waking me up.

I went to the place Shikamaru told me to go for real this time.

He was there with the same people I saw in my dream.

"Ulvon this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Neji and Hinata Hyuga.""Nice to meet you I kind of assumed that it was just going to be Shikamaru asking me questions" I introduced myself.

"Sorry I'm required to get a team and these are the three people that came to mind." Shikamaru told me "Sakura's strength is for holding you down. In case you are some kind of monster Naruto's sage mode is to keep you from doing harm. And Neji and Hinata are to make sure your telling the truth."

"Okay I understand the way I was acting last night must be why you need all these people."

Shikamaru said that I need to answer a couple of questions

"Question one: Why have you really come to Konoha?"

" I came here to conquer someone get him out of my head at first. But now I don't really know now."

"Question Two. When I asked you what was with the fur on your arm was you said you didn't know. Do you?"

"Yes but that's kind of personal."

"No one can here this conversation besides us what is with the fur?"

"No I really don't want to tell you. Please just change the subject."

"I can't do that it could risk the safety of the village"

"PLEASE! I'm asking nicely"

"(**sigh)** Fine Question three: Who is Freddy?"

"The man in my dreams."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay you will think I'm crazy but in the part of the United States I'm from there is an urban myth about this man called Freddy Kruger. He was a child killer called the Springwood Slasher. He was caught but he was freed on a technicality and walked. A bunch of parents of children he didn't kill followed him to his nefarious boiler room and burned him to death with Molotov Cocktails."

"Okay so why is this dead guy bothering you he's dead he can't hurt you." said Naruto.

"That's what I thought but this is where it gets weird. Apparently three dream demons gave him the power to invade dreams of people and he supposedly used this new found gift to invade the dream of all the children of the people who killed him. But he got bored with revenge and supposedly he keep killing people who he feel like as long as someone fears him he can exist."

" How do you know about this?" asked Sakura.

"I went to Springwood and I found an old newspaper article all about Freddy and it scared me now he is invading my dreams but he is using me to get more victims and keep me in check."

I thought about it for a minute and then I bursts into tears "OH OH GOD! I'VE DOOMED YOU ALL!!! I'M SORRY!!"Shikamaru motioned something to Sakura and then she restrained me. "What are you doing to me?!"

Sakura said to me "Your hysterical and to be honest I'm afraid you'd hurt us."

"NO!! You don't understand!!! HE'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL AND IT'S MY FAULT!!"

Something hit me on the head and a passed out

_**Ninja P.O.V.**_

He finally calmed down. Sakura didn't want to do that but he was losing his mind. _"Wonder why he was so hysterical?"_

Conner was moving in his sleep and he was screaming "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME! I DID MY PART OF THE BARGIN KRUGER GO AHEAD KILL ALL OF THEM FOR ALL I CARE!!!"

Sakura shrugged _"it's a shame that this guy is so crazy. I'd bet if I met him before all of this Freddy bull. I might have been friends with him."_

She saw Konohamaru playing with his friends.

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

I awoke to see that I was in a child's room but I saw blood. _"What the hell is going on?" _

I see Freddy cutting up some child I never saw before then he motioned to me

Good Dog! Keep it up for me (**LAUGHS EVILY)**

I awoke to Naruto knocking on my door he was in tears "What's up Naruto what happened"

"One of my friends got murdered last night and I read you profile. How did you deal with losing some one you care about?"

I placed my hand on Naruto's shoulder "I just let it out until I couldn't cry anymore."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note

1. What sue me for killing Konohamaru I hate that little….

2. Next is more exposition.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal talk

_Thoughts/ Little girls_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Suspicions

I heard knocking on my door the next day. It was Naruto again, poor bastard. Losing a friend hurts I should know. I lost every friend I had thanks to Freddy Kruger. I wanted to tell him what I thought but he is upset know he doesn't need to know the truth.

I was looking at Naruto and he was looking at me directly in the eyes. His horrible eyes they used to be blue now their red and had a slit.

I foolishly asked "Naruto are you all right buddy?"

"**You! You did it! Didn't you?"**

"Naruto what are you talking about man. I haven't done anything except sleep and you know that"

"**You lie! You're a killer aren't you?"**

"What?!" He must have been talking about Konohamaru death but I didn't even know the poor little bastard.

Naruto looked like he was about to charge at me. When as if on instinct I grabbed his arm and tossed him out of the window As the glass shattered I fell to the ground in pain holding my head.

_**Ulvon's mind**_

I looked at Freddy he was holding a chain with some ghost like energy beast.

"You ain't got nothing to worry about. it's a howl **(Laughs evilly)**"

My arm started to change to fur. "I thought we had a deal You bastard!"

"Oh but I whipped up a contract" I then saw him hold a peace of paper with my signature even though I never signed anything.

" If Ulvon is in any sort of danger Freddy can turn him into a werewolf for a little bit. It's clear as the newfound drool on your face.

I looked at myself in one of the mirrors that I know this asshole whipped up I was hideous but strangely I felt powerful. I almost killed Freddy almost ended it right there but I stopped. "Not today" I growled " But when I control it YOU DIE KRUGER!"

He laughed at me "Wishful thinking flea bag but if I go you have no control no memory of any thing now be a good boy and sic the ki…. Well what do you know he left"

I looked into what he was looking at and he was right Naruto disappeared

I went back into reality checked to see if I was normal ,which I was, and I went after him and I ran into Sakura.

"Hi Sakura would love to chat but going after Naruto. Bye!"

Sakura grabbed me by the arm. "Ulvon stop"

"What's up?"

"Naruto has a right to think the things I think he accused you of.""Oh don't tell me you think that I killed that kid I mean I don't even know his name."

"His name was Konohamaru you sick bastard."

"Sakura…" I didn't have time to dwell on that now I had to get to Naruto fast. I kept running after him when I was stopped by a large breasted woman cracking her also had a diamond on her forehead

"Thought you could get him too, killer"

"Oh for the love of… look Lady I don't know who the hell you are and I quite frankly I don't give a damn."

The lady looked at me with the intensity of a thousand suns. I would have been intimidated if not for the fact that I was fully determined to talk to Naruto. So I stepped right beside her and kept it up.

Those eyes from earlier were canine I should know my wolf form has those same eyes except green. I have to know is Naruto like me

Is he a monster?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note:

1. What do you think? two suspicions one: The entire squad of Konoha ninja think that Ulvon is a killer and Ulvon thinks Naruto is a Werewolf

2. Next chapter involves Ulvon confronting Naruto


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts/ Little girls**_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

The Wolf and a Fox. Secrets revealed.

I was still running towards the village fully aware that I was being followed. I didn't care Naruto has those eyes like me a werewolf he may be.

I saw him at the forest clawing at a tree. I didn't know why but again, don't care. " Naruto bro you oka…"

"**NO I'M NOT OKAY YOU MONSTER HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A FELLOW Jinchuriki."**

"A what?"

"**Don't play dumb Shikamaru said your arm got furry and you were screaming. Your just like me!"**

I was stunned I assumed that a jinchuriki was just a fancy name for a were wolf but I could clearly see Naruto's skin being encased in some sort of protective coat and it was growing three tails. What is he? "Naruto buddy calm down I know my situation is sort of bad…"

**"BAD YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE WHO KILLED HIM YET YOU DENY IT!"**

"I didn't kill him I swear. I didn't even know that kid man!"I finally saw him calm down thank god he did. "Now listen to me I did not kill any one. I'm sorry for your loss and I know it is suspicious of me to tell you about Freddy and the suddenly one of your friends die but…." I saw that I might have been pissing off Naruto even more "Wow I did not say that right did I? Ummmm Naruto let me try this again maybe I should tell you what was really up with the fur."

Did I say that? Didn't I? I couldn't believe that I was willing to spoil my secret with an almost complete stranger but I have no choice.

Naruto looked at me with curiosity but my newly found sense of smell detected his friends "But first… Sakura, Shikamaru, that one lady I ran into while I was on my way here. I can see you come on out." and sure enough I see the three people I mentioned appear right in front of me.

"Good I guess I can tell you without the notion I am being spied on."

Sakura stopped me from saying what I want to say " Look buddy we know what you are. You a jinchuriki like Naruto."

"No I'm not I'm not even sure what Naruto is and trust me I thought he was like me but the eyes are the only thing that's the same."

The lady I ran into slapped her head in a my god we are so stupid way " Great now we have to explain to this guy what a jinchuriki is."

Sakura said " I'll explain it to him I kind of forgot he was from America. Basically a jinchuriki is someone who hold one of the nine tailed beast within him and apparently in the height of rage its powers come out.

Okay what are you are a jinchuriki or something else?"

Naruto….poor kid I bet that all of his life he was treated like crap this is sort of why I sometimes just want to watch the world burn. I can't take this sort of evil in this planet. But I couldn't dwell on that they deserved to know.

"Okay again you'll think I'm crazy but then again I'm wouldn't be surprised if you didn't but….. I'm a…..ARG!"I fell to the ground holding my head in pain "Freddy what's going on there is nothing in that damn contract to keep me from telling them so knock it off!"

I regained control of my self only to see that everyone was in battle stance "Guys what the hell? I collapsed on the ground for like a second and you guys suddenly think I'm crazy, again." I motioned towards them but they still didn't move from their position "Okay seriously what's going on. I mean guys it's me Ulvon remember the guy who was about to tell you why his arm got all furry." Still nothing " Am I asleep or something? That's got to be it. I'm dreaming again. when I wake up I'll be in the hospital with some sort of concussion or something."

They finally got out of their battle positions. Okay seriously what's going one here guys."

Naruto was the only one brave enough to say something to me "You've changed."

"Don't be ridiculous that is what I'm trying to tell you at night I turn into a…"

"No he means you've really changed."

"What are you talking about?" I ran into the forest to the nearby pond and I saw my reflection "No…. NO…. NOOOOOOOOOWL!"

I couldn't believe it I was in my werewolf form but he promised HE PROMISED! WHY!? I was actually sort of glad to be in wolf form because no one could have seen my tears on the inside. My heightened senses grabbed Sakura who was about to knock me out again and fling her into the pond.""I was trying to saw this earlier but I guess you sort of know now" the moon glowed and made my fur shine

"I am a werewolf"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note making the fourth wall my bitch

1. Okay give me credit to do a reveal at night so it makes sense

2. Oh and NOOOOOOOWL!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal talk

_Thoughts/ Little girls_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

A wolf's cry/Fun with Freddy

I broke down howling in pain crying invisible tears. Damn your Freddy! You will go to hell! My senses went off again and I flung Shikamaru into the pond and again I howled but surprisingly I could talk and maintained control. Did Freddy do this? Probably so that he could get a few laughs and it was his way of saying "Tell more people or else"

I heard another one of them coming towards me I growled at my would be attacker but surprisingly who ever it was just came towards me in a friendly way. I looked up to see Naruto motioning to me a handshake. Does he not see the big snarling angry werewolf who just flung two of his friends easily into a pond? Or is it his way of taking pity on me for being like him in two ways?

"Ulvon, its okay you don't need to attack us we won't judge you for your umm predicament." said the lady behind him

"PREDICAMENT!? In case you haven't noticed I'm a snarling beast who just tossed two of his new friends into a pond."

"So what!" Naruto so blindly put it "You're still you right?"

I couldn't believe it " You don't get it do you?! You're in a lose-lose situation If I stay normal Freddy kills you and if I get rid of Freddy I'll kill you. I just.."I felt someone try in vain to knock me out "don't know what to do anymore. I hate this curse but I have no choice but to live with it."

Shikamaru lifted Sakura off the ground and the lady asked me "What do you mean you have no choice you are know in a village of shinobi who could cure you. Why live cursed?"

"Because" I said almost teary eyed as I could get while in wolf form " It's in my family. " I could have sworn I saw everyone do a double take

"Guess I have more explaining to do huh?" Everyone nodded

"My family history is nothing short of crazy monsters and I am no exception. The curse started when my great grandfather and great grand mother had a sickly son in an effort to save the son's life they prayed for days until a wolf came and bit their son on his left hand. In a short three hours the son was felling better. My great grandparents thought of it as a miracle until the same wolf came down again and chanted this poem, I am to never forget it:

Your son has been bitten by the beast

Now every full moon he will feast

Do not fear

Do not leer

If he is killed in anyway or dies by an early date

Every first son shall share his fate

My great grandparents thought of this a the work of the devil and they went to every priest and shaman the world over and to no avail every time they saw the symbol on his hand they freaked out crossed themselves and banished them from their land.

So when the full moon lit the sky bodies piled up around the country side. It got so bad that they killed my great uncle out of fear. From here on then all of my family's children have been female. I am the first son to be born into my family since my great uncle."

The sun rose behind me transforming me back to normal but surprisingly the glove I had covering my left hand was still there. "If you don't believe me then" I took off my glove "Look at this" They all stared wide eyed at my symbol, at the symbol of a monster

_**Meanwhile with Freddy. Story mode p.o.v**_

Freddy was ready to have a ball. He got bored with the way things were going and turned Ulvon into his were form out of boredom. Now it seems that he was going to have some fun with some of the local teens _HMM OH here we go. It's time for some fun_

He saw a guy who was having a dream about getting some. The guy was going for it when he heard some chuckling behind him. His room turned into a boiler room and he was full clothed "What the hell man" He turned and saw a burned man in a red and green Christmas sweater, black jeans, wearing a dirty brown hat and he had a glove on his hand that was branded in four knives coming out of his fingers. Lets have some fun

The man's shadow rose from the ground and it pierced the nameless man's chest and it killed him. The nameless man's soul came from his body and went into Freddy.

My children. Give me strength Freddy felt a little stronger but not that much Maybe it's time for Ulvon to pay up. I'll get more souls and more power. Lets see if dog boy gets the message.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

1. I know this is going slow but you get the point know so it's not a waste or a filler chapter

2. Oh and Next Chapter will have Ulvon kicking some ass.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal talk

_Thoughts/ Little girls_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

A Hunter's Pain

I saw their shock and rightfully so. After all how would you feel if some guy showed you the thing that symbolizes a werewolf?

Sakura said to the lady "Lady Tsunade have you ever seen a symbol or seal like that?"

"Tsunade? So that's your name huh? Perfect name for an old lady"Tsunade looked like she was about to kill me "What was that?!"

"Can't hide it from me you sent is of an old maid. My wolf senses can smell even the slightest secret." I turned around to the bush behind me "Like for example hey you in the bush!"

Some person in a black garb stared at me with surprise than changed into s fury look in the eyes.

"So you found me you foul beast." said the, I assumed a girl now, mystery. "My name is Sonara Conty a werewolf hunter."

"I see and I'm a werewolf so this practically writes itself." I saw every one getting into battle stance "No guys stop I'll fight her."

Everyone's jaw dropped "HER?!"

Sonara looked at me impressed "So you already figured it out how to use your wolf smell to deduce that I am a girl."

"I don't know the detail s like that but listen lady I'm not a heartless monster."

She was really looking at me with rage and fury she started yelling at me "I don't care who you are you're nothing but a monster. ALL MONSTERS MUST DIE"

Naruto Sakura Tsunade and Shikamaru got into battle stance but I stoped them "Ulvon what the hell are you thinking"

"I will fight her myself if I die it just means that it is me time"

She lunged towards me and I dodged her. I knocked the gun out of her hand grabbed her hand and almost ended it right there.

She was confused " Why don't you ended you assholes killed my father and my boyfriend. I will never forgive you"

I looked at her with sympathy "Do you know who it was that did that?"

Sonara looked at me strangely " Why do you care you monster?I groaned and told her " I just want to know who took the ones you love"

Sonara passed out probably because of the stress I removed the garb to see her face to realize that she was beautiful to me.

_**Hospital**_

Sonara woke up and she turned to see me "NOO! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS YOU MANGY MUTT!"

I held her down and we looked into each others eyes "Listen to me I know from personal experience not to blame others on the actions of one person" I of course was referencing Freddy of course but I could see that worked

"Maybe not all werewolves are bad." I laughed at that statement " Maybe I can help you find who was the one that caused you pain."

"His name is Hymanti Von Krutcher."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note:1. Yes I just introduced a love interest don' worry there will be More

2. MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	9. Chapter 9

Normal talk

_Thoughts/ Little girls_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Freddy's fun

I went home he just decided to sleep on it as well as I could anyways. I should have known that Krutcher sounds almost like Kruger"

Elsewhere Freddy decided he had waited long enough it was time to have his fun he decided to pick at random between Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, or Naruto Uzumaki.

I awoke to the boiler room again but I felt as if I wasn't alone.

"Kruger" I shouted "If you're doing this bull shit again I'll kick your ass!" then I saw something that scared me.

"Shikamaru what the hell are you doing here!" I was in a panic I had to save him but I saw that Freddy put an invisible barrier to block me from stopping him I saw the cold blooded murder that issued

"Well, Well, Shikamaru so I heard you like to use shadows. I saw Freddy's Shadow came out from the ground "Let's play a little Lazy boy!"

I was telling Shikamaru to run but he wasn't listening he was using his shadow technique to strangle Freddy but I saw Freddy's shadow behind him "Shikamaru look out!"Shikamaru looked up to see Freddy get his shape with his shadow "So long lazy boy!with one swing of his claw he killed Shikamaru*

Some blue energy was transported to his body from Shikamaru

He looked at me and licked his claws but then he transported me to a maze I used my sense of smell to find that this was Naruto's head.

"Naruto!"He looked at me confused

"Ulvon what are you doing here"

"Doesn't matter we have to get out of here now! You're in terrible…."We both heard claw mark scraping on pipes I smacked my head "Too late"

Suddenly Freddy appeared on the top of the balcony in front of us "Oh so you're that Naruto brat my little doggy has been wondering about" 

"Naruto wake up! If you die here you're dead for real!""Huh?""That's the guy the man in my dreams Fred Kruger."

"What?!"

Freddy came down to us and met Naruto face to face "Let's see what you're hiding from my errand boy" He waved his claws and then he was laughing his ass off "Wow you're actually more screwed up then my pet werewolf I…." 

I shoved him out of the way from some red energy "Now you owe me something Kruger"

"What do you mean you flea ridden bastard"We both turned to see a huge fox staring at us "That's why"

I turned to Naruto "That's it isn't it the monster in you"

"Yea the Kyuubi no Kitsune** or in you're language the Nine Tailed Fox***

"**Well brat you better have a good reason for showing me such filth as Americans."**

" You what do you want?" responded Naruto

"**It's not what I want it's. I just need you alive to survive you're lucky you know that brat. How many people has the most powerful of the tailed beasts sealed inside of him?"**

Freddy laughed at the fox "You, the most powerful. You look like a giant plush toy. You can't kill me

The fox took that bet and sliced Freddy in half

"Why did you do that he was the only one keeping me in line"

"**I di…..No that's not possible"**

Surprise!

"**How are you alive I clawed you in half."**

"I am eternal. You can't kill me ever"

"**Eternal….Impossible no being is more powerful than me!"**

"That's were you're wrong plush-zilla."

He tore his own sweater to reveal that many face covered his skin

"The souls of my children give me strength and there are many more of my children to play with. 

I couldn't take it any more "Okay that's enough Kruger. You made your point""I don't thinks so my children need…"

"I said enough you proved your point!"

"Fine just know this plushy when I visit you next time you won't be so lucky"

**"I think I'll look forward to that Kruger."**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes:1. I am going to show some romance in the next chapter I hope you don't mind

* Yea I'm a Freddy fan first a Anime fan second plus Freddy does PWN this much

**Did I spell that right

*** Yes I made Naruto bilingual


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts/ Little girls**_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Ulvon: ninja werewolf

I woke up again in a cold sweat. I saved him! What the fuck was I thinking? So I lose control at least there is a cute werewolf hunter to put me down. CUTE?!

Well yeah I sort of thought she was cute in a she wants to kill me sort of way. I decided to visit Sonara at the hospital. I was walking towards the hospital when I saw Naruto talking to Sakura I decided to ask then to accompany me to the hospital

"Hey guys what's up?"Sakura said a little teary eyed "Shikamaru died last night. murdered by some sort of razor blade"Instantly Naruto and I froze "Really I didn't know."

Naruto stupidly said "What are you…." I elbowed him signifying that I wanted Freddy to stay between us "I mean I didn't either. Now if you excuse me Sakura I have to talk to Ulvon privately a little"

Naruto and I got enough distance from Sakura and he said "So that Freddy bastard got him just like he got Konohamaru right"

I nodded " I saw the whole thing. He keeps bringing me to his murders for some odd reason."We went back to Sakura. I said to them " Anyways guys I'm going to the hospital today to visit Sonara you want to come"

"Sorry Ulvon Naruto and I are going to the funeral maybe next time"

"Okay"I went towards the hospital to her room. She looked at me with hatred and distaste but I know it's just because I'm a werewolf. "Hi there Sonara"

"Hi werewolf"

" I thought you trusted me."

"I was just grateful you spared my life that's all. I know it's just because you think I am beautiful. Werewolves have amplified lust."

"That may be true but I am not like most werewolves I got a…. never mind"

She looked at me with curiosity "A what?"

"Suddenly I saw Tsunade open the door to the room. I looked at her with curiosity "Shouldn't you be at the funeral Tsunade."

"I will go soon but Ulvon I need to speak with you alone now."

Sonara was looking at me confused "What is she talking about Ulvon."

I was just as confused as she was "Tsunade if you want to say something to me you can say it in front of Sonara"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at me "Fine. Ulvon I want you to be a ninja of the village."

I was shocked at this offer "Tsunade are you sure I mean isn't a little risqué for me to be a ninja considering…"

"That's just it Ulvon. You're powers are perfect for the things even I don't get."

I looked at Sonara. "I'll do it if.."

"If what Ulvon"

"If Sonara can come with me on my first mission."Tsunade and Sonara were stunned I went on "I need to prove to you and Sonara that I can be trusted."_"Plus it's a good way to get away from Freddy for a while. He can kill all he wants and I get off scott- free_"

She agreed and even let Sonara out of the hospital. Three days passed Naruto and I never told anyone about that night but I did tell them about Tsunade's offer.

Tsunade called me and Sonara to her office.

"Okay you two here's your first mission you are to report to Suna the Kazekage himself requested we take care of a certain monster in the desert."

"What monster?" Asked Sonara getting a little annoyed.

"Ulvon you are going to love this. It's a vampire."

My eyes gleamed with excitement Vampires and Werewolves are sworn enemies I am going to enjoy this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note

1. Don't worry I didn't forget about Freddy. I just want to focus on Ulvon and Sonara's relationship.

2. By the way if you're wondering why Angry Shikamaru fan aren't trying to kill me it's because I locked my self in a Angry fan proof shield. HA! (Heres door being broken down) Umm I got to go….(**RUNS)**


	11. Chapter 11

Normal talk

_Thoughts/ Little girls_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

* * *

Chapter 10

Sunil the Vampire/The werewolves anger

It took three days but we finally got across the desert to Suna. On the way there we saw a man with a sand gourd on his back. "I assume you must be Ulvon and Sonara. I'm the fifth Kazekage Garra of the desert."I nervously walked toward him I never knew why but he always had a bizarre sent about him like Naruto's but then again its sort of not. "I am Ulvon W. Lonc, American."

Sonara introduced herself "I'm Sonara also American and a werewolf hunter."

"Pleased to meet you now here is your mission. A vampire named Sunil has been terrorizing the desert for about three months. I would have taken care of it already but Tsunade said that this was a good experience for you"

Sonara asked impatiently "So where is he located"

"In a cave in the desert I have packed the supplies necessary for your trip you can leave whenever you want."

We set off immediately. We were wandering the desert till nightfall. I could have kept going but I don't want Sonara to think I was trying to kill her. "Let's stop here for the night"

Sonara groaned "Fine I'm getting kind of tired but you sleep away from me werewolf."

I couldn't believe how rude she was being to me. "Bitch" I muttered to myself

I looked at the stars in a way I have to thank Freddy for keeping me in control but the first thing I'm doing when we get back is getting rid of him. He killed one of the first people who was nice to me and he keeps killing and killing I just can't take it anymore I hope that Sonara can bring me down when I do lose it.

I looked at Sonara she was right earlier, she is attractive long red hair, perfect breast and ass size and what am I doing! She was right werewolves do have amplified lust but I can't think about that sure she looks great but her attitude isn't.

I didn't sleep at all I was looking at the stars thinking about all the people I've lost. My mom, my sister, my best friend, his girlfriend, my first love and just about everyone else I've come in contact with has died because of that son of a bitch Freddy.

The next day we kept moving on we where getting close to the halfway point when we decided to stop again.

The next night was the same I looked at the stars but little did I know that I would have company that night.

"Why are you still awake werewolf" asked a very tired Sonara.

"I can never sleep not since…" I stopped there and sighed "Not since I found out about myself you know the whole werewolf thing." I lied of course but she didn't need to know about Kruger not now not ever.

"Really? Why?"I had to keep the lie going but there was some truth to what I was saying "I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what? I thought werewolves never knew emotions as fear."

I was crying ,not fake tears real ones, "Because when you dream you drift from reality and if a werewolf does that, he loses control."

"I know that but you seem so calm why"

"Because we have similar losses"I woke her up with that statement "What do you mean?"

"I lost my parents my home my reputation everything to one man. Soon very soon I'll kill him for all he's put me through."I felt her hand on my shoulder

"Ulvon" She said my name for once guess it's pity but I didn't care it was calming "You are actually pretty sweet"

Did she just say that I was sweet? "Sweet?"

"Yes you are. You know your curse and instead of choosing to take advantage of it and hurt people to get what you want. You try your hardest to protect everyone. You don't want to kill any one at all."

"Thank you Sonara"We heard a voice behind us go

"Isn't that sweet"We turned to see a man with pale skin long incisors he had a long coat and was dressed in all black. He made a hand sign "Ninja Art: Nightfall Jutsu." A shroud of black covered all of us but oddly enough we could see.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Our enemy reappeared in front of us "I am Sunil Okunito. I was a sand shinobi when I was turned to a vampire by my elders. I love it."

He the hit Sonara far. I lunged at him but he pushed me down to the ground. Sonara got her gun and pointed it towards him, it was loaded with wooden stakes she fired but missed and I saw her hand in an iron grip of his hand "I like spunk like you" He bit her neck and I lunged at him knocking him down and far. I went to check on Sonara. Her teeth already started growing I was paniking when I thought of something.

"FREDDY!"

"What do you want can't you see I'm busy" He was holding a check list with Xs what they were for I didn't give a damn. "You still owe me don't you"

"Guess so?"

"Save her please!"

He waved his claws and I saw Sonara's teeth shrink to normal. But she still wasn't moving. "What gives"

Oh so you wanted me to saver her life too huh  He then laughed at me.

"Bastard"

I thought fast. I turned into my wolf form and bit her hand. When I saw her eyes opening I was relived.

I looked at Sunil who was laughing at me "Oh so you're a werewolf aren't you"

"So what about it." I looked at Sonara who was beaten "Take a rest okay let me handle something nature intended me to settle."

I looked at Sunil "Lets end this asswipe"

* * *

Authors note:

1. They came from everywhere man. those angry Shikamaru fans beat me violated me kicked in the balls to the point where I got a vasectomy for free but they will never HURT MY PRIDE!!!! (Last Angry Shikamaru fan kicks him in the stomach) Ow fuck my pride!


	12. Chapter 12

Normal talk

_Thoughts/ Little girls_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

* * *

Chapter 11

A werewolf's wrath

"Muhahahaha" Sunil mocked me "Nature intended this fight werewolf and nature also made vampires the dominant species."

"That maybe but I always thought that nature put the strong first on the food chain and I am stronger than you Sunil."

He didn't take kindly to that comment he charged at me and knocked me far. I got right back up and then hit an equally powerful punch to him. He got back up and just laughed at me. I pinned him to the ground and kept hitting him but it had no effect.

He then pushed me off of him and threw me to a boulder. "Vampires are invincible to almost anything your punches wont work on me." I growled at him and charged but instead of hitting him I scratched him and he howled in pain. I noticed "Invincible hmmm? My claws think otherwise."

"This is not possible I am invincible to you the elders made me powerful. The elders said I would be immortal."

I lunged at him " The elders lied to you."

He reversed it "No they didn't. I AM PERFECT. I AM IMMORTAL. I AM THE DOMINANT SPECIES."

He disappeared. The morning sun turned me to normal I went straight to Sonara. "Sonara are you all right how many fingers am I holding up." I showed her three fingers and she said "eight?"

"Aww close enough. Come on get up we got to go after that vampire." She then passed out. "Aww shit. MEDIC!!" Suddenly Gaara appeared right beside us. "Lord Kazekage Sonara she…"

"Nearly got infected but you somehow saved her by infecting her with your werewolf bite to save her."

"I bit her hand to save her life wait that means." I was in tears "I cursed her." I lost all control and was bawling on the ground.

Gaara got me to my feet. "Ulvon. You did what you did to save her life. I'm sure she will understand, in the mean time we will escort her to Konoha. It will be better if she is away from you. Because if she goes after you your entire mission will be in jeopardy."

I got up but anger replaced sorrow "I'm going after that fucking vampire. He nearly corrupted her and he made me curse her. I'm going to kill him!"

In a flash I was gone running straight after that vampire. I went to his cave.

"Well, well, well. Look who decide to show up. I thought you weren't coming."I lunged at him and he just simply stepped to the side "Something wrong werewolf"

I leapt at him again. I wasn't fucking around he will die!

He dodged my hits, but I kept at it. He tried to kill me but I gripped his hands. And pinned him top the ground.

As I prepared to kill him he started to beg for mercy. "Wait I can make you more powerful." Wasn't listening. "Please I'm having so much fun" Still wasn't listing to him. "I'll give you untold riches and we can conquer the world" I sunk my claws into his skull and I proceeded to rip him to shreds. I looked at the mangled bloodied corpse of my fallen prey it turned into ash. I ran towards Konoha.

The whole way there I only thought one thing _"Sonara hold on I'm coming."_

* * *

Authors note:

1. Here I am in a hospital bed typing this but I will have my revenge on those bastards for hurting me Feiner and I will destroy them.

2. Next chapter has some lovey dovey stuff so beware!


	13. Chapter 13

Normal talk

_Thoughts/ Little girls_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

* * *

Chapter 12

I'm sorry….

_**Sonara's P.O.V.**_

I woke up in a hospital semi conscious but not enough to speak. I heard Ulvon crying and begging something "Sakura please tell me you can cure her."

That one pink haired girl said "I'm sorry Ulvon but we can't cure her without curing you first you are just going to have to tell her when she wakes up.""She's going to hate me. I can't believe I did that.""She'll understand."I weakly asked "Understand what."I could have sworn I saw Ulvon jump for joy but he quickly went back to some sort of depressed state. "Sonara I'm so sorry I had no other choice but to" I looked at my hand "You bit me?"

"I have a good reason for what I did. please don't be angry with me."I woke up with fury "A good reason! I was right, you're no different than any other werewolf all you want is to spread your…"

He left almost in tears Sakura looked at me with disgust. "Do you have any idea how bad he feels about doing that to you?"

"Don't know don't care" I grabbed my gun loaded it with silver bullets, but Sakura knocked it out of my hand. "What are you doing."

"What I should have done long ago. I'm going to kill the fucking flea bag."

Sakura grabbed my arm and forced me back down. She said nothing to me. She dropped some sort of file on me. "It's the mission report Ulvon wrote himself."

The thing said Success and Failure. "What does that mean."Sakura told me to just read it. So I did "Mission report Kill the Desert Vampire Success and Failure. The vampire was terminated but my partner was hurt. I had no choice but to bite her on the hand to save her life. I'm sorry Sonara and to all of Konoha."

I read that a hundred times. Sakura looked at my puzzled look. "He is an odd one isn't he. So determined to save your life even though he knows or at least thinks you hate him."

I realized my blunder. I ran up the stairs to see Ulvon staring at the stars. He looked at me "What do you want?"

"Okay I admit I deserved that." I sat next to him. When I did I noticed when he's human he looks so well built "Ulvon I never asked you because you know the vampire attacked us but why do you stare at the stars when you are upset."

He didn't answer. "Are you still mad at me, Ulvon" He still didn't say a thing I looked in his eyes he looked so focused on something. Wonder what he was thinking?

_**Ulvon's P.O.V**_

I knew she was right next to me I also knew she was sorry, she probably wants to know what I am thinking. I have a lot on my mind right know like whether or not to tell her about Freddy, or when should I go after him, or should I go after him, or if I do go after Kruger once and for all should I go alone?

I looked at Sonara for a moment none of that mattered. "I'm sorry for cursing you Sonara. I just had…"

"No other choice I know I know. Sakura showed me the report" My eyes gleamed a little. "So you don't hate me."

She was a little teary eyes "No I don't anymore you are the most selfless man I ever met."I saw she was about to cry. I hugged her as she let it out. After she let it out I finally asked "Why did you cry?"

"Because you are the first person to show me kindness since well you know."

"Oh I see"

"Thank you for being so sweet." It was my turn to cry she did the same for me as I did her. She asked the same question. "Okay now why did you cry?"

"I never got this type of kindness ever. My father beat me battered me because I wasn't a girl because of the curse. My mother tried to stop him but he just kept in up until I just…just" I went back to tears.

"Just what Ulvon. What did you do?"

"Lost control. I woke up the next day covered in blood. I thought my father tried to kill me again but I saw my mom look at me with fear. I asked her what was wrong and then she told me."

"Told you what Ulvon" Sonara looked concerned as she should have been.

"She said I turned early and I murdered my own father." I went back to more tears and started apologizing to my dead mother for taking her husband away from her. I kept going until I felt something hug me again. It was Sonara she was hugging me and she wasn't afraid of me. "Sonara why…"She said nothing. I let go of her but she grabbed my arm and kissed me on the lips. It felt like we stopped in time. My first kiss and I really loved it.

We stopped and we both said at the same time "I love you."

I sniffed the area and I only said one thing "You all can come our now." Sure enough I saw Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade, Hinata, and Neji appeared right behind us.

Sonara said to me "I have got to learn to do that."

"Well I'll teach it to you it's actually pretty handy when you know what you're doing."

Naruto gave me a thumbs up "Wait to go man."

I was about to say something when I fell to ground in pain. Everyone rushed to me worried but I told them to stay back my right hand started to grow four razors from my fingers they slowely revealed a red and green Christmas sweater and a second head was appearing on my shoulders. "Sorry kid but that was getting to mushy for me"

He looked at my friends and new girlfriend "You are all my children now.

* * *

Authors note: Because I'm worth it

1. Next chapter starts a character death frenzy. But hey it's a horror story so hah!

2. By the way I might have Fenier do a couple of chapters because well he has been asking me to do something.


	14. Chapter 14

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts/ Little girls**_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

* * *

Chapter 13

Never Sleep Again

The others stood stunned with the exception of Naruto. I was stunned too. "Freddy! What are you doing here!"

"You seem to keep forgetting our deal or do you want to kill your little girlfriend."

I stood silent then I looked at Sonara who was confused to say the least. Neji and Hinata were stunned. Sakura and Tsunade were confused but not surprised. I looked at Naruto. The poor kid knows better than any body what I'm going through I saw him nod his head as to say go for it.I did. I grabbed his head and nearly got him with his claws. But he went back in me . My head was pounding and it felt like my skin was on fire my wolf form burst through my skin but it didn't stop there. My mouth felt like it was being pried open. In about thirty seconds I saw him fully human and looking at my friends.

"Well hello there my children."

They all looked at Freddy with fear. The bastard son of a hundred maniacs looked at me. "Well Ulvy. Lets see if you cant get it right this time. Tonight I am going to have a soul feast and you are going to hold them down or you'll eat half of the village by nightfall"

I couldn't take it any more a grabbed his arm with such speed and fury it caught everyone off guard. "Forget it Kruger. I quit. I'm not going to stand by and let you do what you want anymore"Freddy got free easily "You don't have a choice. Unless you like being a bad little doggy!"

I punched him with all my strength. "I've been waiting to do that since day one." I saw the contract fell out. I picked it up and ripped it to shreds. My head started pounding, I started to feel my self losing control but then I saw my hand was glowing my symbol. I looked at Freddy with enough rage to make even the dream master shudder a little. "I could have controlled it the whole time."

"Well yeah but…"

"And you knew too didn't you asshole"

"Well yeah but can you blame me I was having so much fun."

I stood up and I knew instantly what I had to do. "I waited three long years, afraid, alone, but always looking for this opportunity. Maybe you're right asshole maybe I am a bad dog but you know what else Freddy."

"What?"

"You should have put this bad dog down when you had the chance. Any last words"He looked at me and grinned "Bye Bye Poochey"I leapt at him and he vanished. I then somehow passed out but I saw all the others did too.

When we woke up we were all in the damn boiler room. I tuned to everybody. Naruto asked "Okay first of all where the hell its Granny Tsunade and Second. Where the hell are we anyways."

I responded "I'll answer both of those questions. The reason why Tsunade didn't come with us it's because Freddy love to kill teenagers. Adults don't give him enough juice*. Second we are all asleep a little while ago he killed a girl called Kristen. After he learned to master her gift he started bringing me into the dreams of others. I think he was trying to make me think that what he was doing is okay. Now listen if you die in this dream. It's the end of the line."Suddenly six doors appeared right in front of us.

"Things just got a little more interesting"

* * *

Authors Note: 1 kind of a short one but it sets up nicely don't it

2. There are eight more chapters left Six for individual nightmares one for the final fight between Ulvon and Freddy and one epilogue message me for ideas on the nightmares I'm open for suggestions on all but the one Fenier has reserved.

* What it gave him a reason so what


	15. Chapter 15

Normal talk

_Thoughts/ Little girls_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

* * *

Chapter 14

The body count begins

_**Normal P.o.v**_

The group decided to split up. They all went down their own path.

Neji was in a room with a giant boiler. He heard the terrible scraping, but instead of seeing Freddy he saw a weasel in Freddy's attire. Oddly enough the thing began to sing dementedly. "All around the boiler room the brats chased the Freddy."

Neji was panicking for the first time in his life he was scared. The thing kept going. "They try and try but they will all soon die"The weasel began to come at Neji he thought fast to defend himself. **ROTATION**.

The weasel completely vanished. Neji sighed in reilif his ordeal was over. Until the ground started shaking beneath him. Suddenly a huge crack came and then. **BOOM **Freddy burst through the ground and stabbed Neji repeatedly. After he was done with this deed he finished his song "POP GOES THE FREDDY"

* * *

Authors Note

1. One down five more Nightmares to go

2 My the way if you want to know how to sing to that just sing pop goes the weasel more dementedly

3. just to let you know the nightmare chapters will be this short except maybe a couple.


	16. Chapter 16

Normal talk

_Thoughts/ Little girls_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

* * *

Chapter 15

So Pure…

Hinata was walking around a narrow hallway. Everything was fine until she heard little girls. _"Hi there I'm Lilly" _

"Oh hello Lilly"The little girl turned her head. Her eyes looked like they were gorged. "_I'm waiting for Freddy. He loves children especially little girls."_Hinata turned to see her entry way was blocked. She looked up, big mistake. Freddy was there looking at her.

"Lets see if you're more entertaining than the last time I had a girly like you in my little paradise." He leapt and grabbed her arm pining her to the wall.

Hinata was more scared than shocked. Freddy saw that she was shaking. He laughed a little sick like.

"You ain't got nothing to worry about this won't hurt one little bit"

She looked even more scared

"It'll hurt a lot.."

He swung his claw and ripped into her flesh. He then licked his bloody claws."

* * *

Authors Note

1. Feiner's chapter is coming soon

2. I hope he keeps it short.


	17. Chapter 17

Normal talk

_Thoughts/ Little girls_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

* * *

Chapter 16

Sonara's worst fear

Sonara was walking alone. She didn't mind being alone in fact it gave her time think. The main thing she was thinking about was her new boyfriend Ulvon. How long has he dealt with a freak like this, Freddy guy? Why didn't he tell her? Was it to protect her?

She heard pipe scraping like it was metal claws scratching along a pipe. She turned around to see the man that tormented her Ulvon for so long. "Well, well, well, My little doggy's squeeze."That little doggy comment pissed her off. "You can't control him any more."

"I'll do what I please. If I want to torture that mutt for the rest of his life I will. He then looked at her with a sick smile. And if I want to get rid of you…I will.

He swung his claws at her but she dodged it with a back flip.

He stopped and smirked "GO ahead I know your true weakness. Your fear."

She laughed "Is this the part were I am supposed to get scared. I hunt werewolves for a living for petes sake. You don't scare me."

"True your fear is small but it is string enough to use against you"

Now she was a little scared _"He couldn't know my fears. Not unless…"_

"Lets play with my new friends." He pointed to a gate that appeared to go no where but the thing still opened and out poped three rabid werewolves.

"How…..How did you to know?"

"Oh come on it was a little obvious. Werewolves took your father your Ex-boyfriend and half of your friends. If that didn't make you scared f then I don't know what will."

Her hand started to change into a paw. "What the hell is going on!"

"Your worst fear. You becoming a werewolf yourself"

"No noooooooooowl!"

The three werewolves started to lunge at her. She then hear a roar. A black being stood in front of her taking al the teeth that she almost took herself. The thing was panting. "Sonara you okay…"She looked at the creature. It was a black furred werewolf with green eyes. "Ulvon?"

The werewolf nodded yes but then turned around to look directly at Freddy. "I'm going to show you what's going to happen to you next"He grabbed all three werewolves from his back and tossed them in the air as they came down he punched all three of them in the stomach. "I'm going to rip your head off Kruger."

* * *

Authors note.

1. Back by popular demand it's me again

2. Now your probably wondering what I've been up too well Fenier and I worked together to make a huge brawl between the two of us. It has every thing action gore horror and ever humor. Unfortunately it also means that he won't write his nightmare I don't think I have to ask him. So if I don't update by next week I'm either to busy with school or he is writing his chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts/ Little girls**_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

* * *

Chapter 17

Nine ten Freddy struck again

Ulvon lunged at Freddy with hated pinning him to the ground. "Any last words before I rip you limb from limb"

"Yah…BYE!" He vanished into thin air. Ulvon started to pound the ground frustrated. "God damnit!!! No no no no! Why does he always get away!!"

He looked at Sonara who was in her wolf form still paralyzed with fear. She never saw him in his wolf form. It was breathtakingly primal. She then looked at herself in a mirror. Her wolf form was very different from Ulvon's. For one thing she was slimmer than the bulkier Ulvon. Her fur was white while his was black, but the most prominent thing about them was their eyes. Ulvon's was green and primal Sonara's were blue and calm.

Ulvon walked towards her offering his paw to her to help her up. "You okay Sonara." She didn't move "Come on lets go we got to get that son of a bitch before he kills again." She still did nothing. Ulvon was wondering what was wrong when her heard Freddy come back. Freddy was above then carrying Naruto in his hand.

"This one is an odd one. No mater ho many times I stabbed him or ever where I stabbed him. It was like nothing happened to him. My only thought it's because of the thing inside of him, but that's my guess." Freddy looked at the frightened Sonara "oh wow add this to my medals of fear I broke a werewolf hunter. Any ways people to see things to kill so I'll leave this trash to you" He chucked Naruto at them but Ulvon caught him before he landed badly.

He vanished. When he did that Ulvon immediately went straight to Sonara. Naruto was knocked out so he was useless to him. He needed her right now. He couldn't beat Freddy on his own. Sonara was still stunned.

_**Boiler Room**_

Sakura was wondering the boiler room. She looked around no sign of Freddy yet but she knew she would meet him soon. She heard crying she turned around to see a pinked haired girl sobbing because she was being picked on for her big forehead. It wasn't just any girl it was her from the past. The little girl then aged to the day she saw Sasuke leaving the village. Again she was crying. The images stopped haunting her there. _"Just what was that all about" _

She made the mistake of turning around to see Freddy sitting on a chair as if he was watching a movie. "Wow this is a great flick. The incredible teary eyed big forehead loser.: He then leaped to heard started laughing. "Good movie but it lacked one thing action substance you actually doing something about it." 

She realized she was in a dead end. "So lets get rid of the trash shall we." She couldn't move Freddy slashed her destroying her into a million pieces. "Too easy"

_**Main chamber**_

Ulvon finally got a reaction from Sonara. He broke her from her trance. "Hey what was the silence all about. You had me worried that I lost you." She heard him say that. "Why do you care about me so much. You heard what he said he found my worst fear exploited it and now I am what I hunt. I'm a monster."

She saw him turn back to his human form. "Sonara…look at me. I don't care what you look like. I don't care what you are."

She looked stunned "But.."

"But nothing. If I gave a damn what you were I would have killed you for being a werewolf hunter. I love you for petes sake Sonara."

"Re.. Really?" She saw him smile something he never saw him do before.

"Absolutely." He picked her up. "Now come on lets put an end to my nightmare so I can start looking for a cure for you."

They both failed to notice Freddy mocking them by fake throwing up. "Geez this love fest is hard on a guys stomach. Although.." He looked at Sonara "It gave me a good idea…" 

He charged at her. It was as though time had stopped. Blood splattered on the wall, but it wasn't Sonara's "Ulvon no!!"

Ulvon had taken the blow for Sonara he know had Freddy's claws stuck deep in his back. Naruto woke up to see the scene that happened before. They both heard laughing but oddly enough it wasn't from Freddy it was from Ulvon. "Finally it took me a little while but I finally have you Freddy." He then grabbed Freddy's arm that was in his back and then flipped him to the ground. To the horror of Freddy Ulvon's wounds started to heal instantly "Surprised? Don't be. Werewolves have only a few weaknesses, vampires and silver bullets being the main thing, and the last time I checked you aren't either of them Kruger."

He watched Freddy get up. "I will give you this one warning. If you ever try to do that to Sonara again. I'll do more than finish it." He turned into his wolf form "Your finally going to pay Freddy!"

* * *

Author's Note:1. A long one ain't it. Okay then as you probably guessed Fenier decided to work on his own crap. That's fine though

2. Okay the next chapter will be the final showdown between Freddy and Ulvon. I got rid of all excuses of him running away so this is the actual fight I swear!


	19. Chapter 19

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts/ Little girls**_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

* * *

Chapter 18

I am not afraid of you anymore!

_**Ulvon's P.O.V.**_

I tried to punch Freddy where he stood but the dream slayer disappeared and reappeared behind me. He punched Ulvon knocking me half way across the boiler room. As I landed by Sonara and Naruto I got right back up again. I thought only one thing. _"This guy is good, but I have to win." _

Freddy charged at me but I grabbed his wrist and tossed him to the top floor. I stood there for a second a kept asking myself how do I kill an eternal being. Then it hit me with two ideas. I looked at Sonaraand Naruto "Sonara, Naruto I've got a plan. I figured out his weakness but I need you guys to be prepare for the worst wake up call of your lives. Now when I say so wake up okay?" They looked at me confused but that was okay they will no what I am talking about soon enough.

I walked forward when the ground began to crack I back flipped as Freddy came bursting from the ground. I punched him in the stomach then tried to grab his claw, but hat kind of back fired and he punched me in the stomach knocking me to the ground. He made a jerk off sign to me I was disgusted but I knew it was his mind games , so I paid no mind to it. I jumped into the air he soon followed just like a moth to the flame.

I grabbed his right armed and ripped it off he soon respawned it but I still had his old one in my hand. I took the glove and slashed deep in his throat my plan must have worked because five souls formed the bodies of Hinata, Neji, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, and Sakura next to Naruto.*

I stared directly at Sonara and Naruto "Guys grab a hold of the others and wake up NOW!" They soon vanished Freddy stared at me extremely pissed off.

"You took five of my children away from me. I'm going to kill you for this."

"I highly dought that Kruger I finally know your weakness. I should have seen it sooner." I grabbed hold of him and took my hand and touched a hot boiler waking me up.

We both appeared outside with all of my friends looking at us in awe. Freddy was laughing his ass off. "This is your plan. Do you know how many souls I have absorbed thanks to our little road trip? Just enough to get rid of that little weakness." 

It was my turn to laugh "I figured as much so I just wanted to see if I can do this." I extended my arms like I was preparing to surrender. Freddy started to laugh but soon I could tell he was in pain. Soon thousands of poor victims souls he absorbed were right by me. "Lets finish him shall we." They started rotating around my paws "SOULS OF ALL THE INNOCENT PEOPLE HE MURDERED GIVE ME STRENGHT"

My claws started to glow. I felt invincible. I charged at him and slashed him in the chest. I slashed deep enough to even carve the dream demons who gave him power utterly destroying him. I him disappear and I also saw the souls leave to their resting place. I fell asleep my vengeance completed. Oddly enough Naruto fell asleep too.

* * *

* Okay I know that's a huge red flag for any fans of The Nightmare on Elm street series but can you let me get away with it Please (give the audience a puppy dog face)

1. Epilogue is next..

2. By the way a sequal is in the works If you want to know what it is READ THE Epilogue!


	20. Epilouge

Normal talk

_Thoughts/ Little girls_

**Action words/ Kyuubi or Kyuubi state words**

Freddy Speaks

I don't own Naruto or Nightmare on Elm Street.

* * *

Epilogue

A new quest

I woke up human inside Naruto's mind again. "What the hell is going on here?" Naruto was there and he just shrugged

We were outside the gate where I first met the Kyuubi no Kitsue. I saw eyes and fangs appear behind it. **"Well done American."**

"Umm thanks I guess"

**"****No it is I who should be thanking you. You saved Naruto's life thus saving mine as well for that I will present a gift to you."**

I rolled my eyes " In English you just want to make sure you were even with me so I won't hold it against you if I return"

**"(Laughs evilly) You are smarter than you look boy. My gift is this. A couple years before I attacked Konoha I heard rumors about seven magic orange spheres that if all came together, the users wish would be granted. Although it may be a rumor I still suggest you try and find them so you can cure your mate of her predicament."**

I knew I shouldn't trust this guy but I was desperate. I had to find a cure for Sonara. No matter the cost. "I'll search for them and knowing my luck they won't be legend."I woke up in a hospital bed. By my side were Shikamaru Sakura and most importantly Sonara. I looked at her "I've got good news and bad news"

The next day we set off on the adventure for the seven magic spheres that the Kyuubi was talking about. We said our goodbyes accepted our thank-yous for saving their lives and we set out on our adventures. A bout half way there Sonara stopped me

"You think that we'll be able to find the Ulvon" she said to me almost pleading like

"I know we will. You are the most important thing to me and I'll be damned before I see you hurt innocent people for what I did."

She turned me around and kissed me on the lips. We then marched on for the quest for the cure.

* * *

Authors note.

1. YES the next story will be a Dragon Ball Z story but can you blame me it's only the most popular anime EVER how can I not make a story that involves that

2. Although I am having problems of what to call the sequels name give me a message if you have an idea.


End file.
